Sufriendo por tu amor
by Sakura Diethel
Summary: Luego de finalizado del torneo de shamanes, Yoh debe volver a su vida normal, sin embargo no puede seguir sin la persona que ama y por eso su vida se volverá un caos... YAOI
1. chap 1

Sakura Diethel: Konnichiwa!, bueno aquí estoy en la sección de Shaman King haciendo mi primer fanfic de esta serie, espero que sea de su agrado, deben saber que está situado en la parte cuando destruyen a Hao y se van de la aldea de los Apaches, y que esto es un yaoi, así que si no les gusta esto, que hacen aquí?, bueno eso seria todo y espero que les guste mucho ^_^  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Todo había terminado. Por lo que ocurrió con Hao, el torneo de shamanes se suspendió, y como ya no había nada más que hacer en la aldea de los Apaches, los shamanes regresaban a sus hogares...  
  
-¿Seguro que no vienes con nosotros?...  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro...  
  
-Pero entonces no nos volveremos a ver nunca  
  
-Yoh, quieras o no nosotros no podemos estar juntos..., tú tienes a tu prometida  
  
-Anna... yo ni siquiera la amo... yo te amo a ti, Lyserg  
  
-yo también te amo, pero mientras este ese obstáculo, nosotros no podemos estar juntos- Yoh y Lyserg guardaron silencio unos segundos- así que será mejor que me regrese a Inglaterra, así se te hará más fácil olvidarte de mí  
  
-Lyserg, yo no quiero que te vayas... quiero estar junto a ti  
  
-Yoh... la única solución es que vengas conmigo a Inglaterra...  
  
-pero...  
  
-ya lo sé, no puedes por tu familia... así que será mejor que sigas con tu vida y yo con la mía... -mientras Lyserg decía esto, sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas-... será mejor para ambos...  
  
Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y sólo se miraban con tristeza, pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos...  
  
-¡Yoh!- la chica rubia se acercaba a ellos  
  
-¿sí anita?- dijo Yoh tratando de ocultar su tristeza  
  
-ya nos tenemos que ir  
  
-está bien, iré en un segundo, déjame terminar de hablar con Lyserg  
  
-está bien- la chica cruzó los brazos y se puso a esperar ahí  
  
-emmm... ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?  
  
-está bien, pero apresúrate- Anna se fue molesta  
  
-bueno Yoh... creo que este es el adiós...  
  
-no digas eso Lyserg, ya verás que encontraré la forma para que estemos juntos  
  
-no me des esperanzas falsas. Yoh, con eso me haces más daño- Lyserg no podía disimular lo triste que estaba  
  
-no son esperanzas falsas, ya verás que lo conseguiré  
  
-lo que tu digas, pero sé que no será así... que seas muy feliz con tu prometida... y, si algún día tienes el valor de no esconder mas la verdad, aquí tienes un teléfono que tiene el numero del mío... hasta entonces... adiós, mi amor-Lyserg comienza a llorar y se va corriendo  
  
-adiós Lyserg, te amo... - Yoh derramó una lagrima al ver como su único y verdadero amor se iba para siempre...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Yoh?- dice Anna al ver que Yoh se acerca un tanto melancólico  
  
-nada, vayámonos-dice Yoh sin mirarla  
  
-y ¿Lyserg?- pregunta Horo al ver que Yoh no regresó con él  
  
-no viene con nosotros, él se regresa a Inglaterra- al oír esto, todos, excepto por Anna, sabían la razón por la cual Yoh estaba tan triste  
  
-ya veo...  
  
-¿Qué les sucede a todos?- dice la rubia sin entender nada  
  
-nada, no sucede nada  
  
-bueno, entonces vayámonos ya- dice aún desconfiada  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yoh y Anna habían regresado a la pensión, e Yoh aún seguía con esa actitud tan extraña en él  
  
-Yoh, estuviste extraño todo el camino- dice Anna un tanto enojada, pero aún así Yoh sólo la ignoró-no me ignores Yoh, soy tu prometida- Yoh solo la miró con tristeza y rabia-¿Qué tiene que ver el ese inglés contigo, Yoh?  
  
-nada, ¿Qué relación puede tener conmigo?  
  
-no lo sé, pero siempre estabas muy cerca de él y eso me pareció muy extraño, además ahora que se fue cambiaste tu actitud  
  
-éramos amigos, nada más- Yoh se va a su habitación y Anna se ve un poco inconforme por la respuesta de Yoh  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Yoh... no pensé que me haría tanta falta... – Lyserg había estado toda la tarde recostado en su cama repitiendo el nombre de Yoh. De pronto llega Morphine- Morphine, ¿tú crees que algún día lo volveré a ver?- Morphine no podía hablar. Pero por los movimientos que hacía se veía que decía "sí"- eso espero, como me gustaría estar con el ahora  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-¡Yoh, ya no soporto más, necesito una explicación!- dijo Anna muy enojada a Yoh, pero aún así este no respondió- ¿Qué te sucede?, has estado extraño desde que salimos de la aldea Apache- Yoh seguía ignorándola- ¡dime que te sucede!, ¡soy tu prometida!  
  
-...no por que yo quiera...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-lo que oíste..., ¡yo no te amo, no me gusta que seas mi prometida, yo no quiero casarme contigo!- Anna se quedó en shock al oír a Yoh decirle eso  
  
-... esto... lo sabrá tu familia, Yoh, no tolero que me trates de esa manera... - Anna sale de la habitación cabizbaja  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Anna no toleraría que le hablaran de esa forma, e inmediatamente informó a los familiares de Yoh lo que le había dicho, así que a Yoh lo llevaron a la casa en donde vivía su abuelo y en esos momentos, Yoh, estaba en un cuarto recibiendo un sermón  
  
-¡Yoh, ¿qué significa este escándalo?, tienes mucho que explicar!- decía el anciano muy enfadado  
  
-Anna es tu prometida, no puedes decirle que no la amas- dijo el padre de Yoh en el mismo tono que el anciano  
  
-... pero si esa es la verdad, yo no la amo, además ni siquiera fui yo quien la escogió...- Yoh estaba muy asustado por las consecuencias que podría tener todo esto  
  
-pero ella es la más adecuada para ti, Yoh  
  
-... eso solo lo puedo decidir yo..., y si no la amo, no puede ser la mejor para mí  
  
-¿es que acaso, estas enamorado de otra chica?- preguntó el padre de Yoh tratando de estar más calmado por la posible respuesta que podría recibir  
  
-no... – Yoh bajó la cabeza, no podía decir la verdad de lo que ocurría  
  
-¿entonces?, ¡explícate!- el padre que Yoh comenzaba a enfadarse más aún  
  
-... yo... no ame a Anna nunca, pero no me molestaba antes, porque no tenía a nadie más, pero luego a pareció alguien, y sé que se desilusionarán, pero... es un chico- Yoh bajó aún más la cabeza, sabía que su padre y su abuelo le haría algo malo, sin embargo, al oír eso, su padre y su abuelo se quedaron en shock unos instantes  
  
-¡Yoh!, ¡eso no tiene perdón!- el abuelo de Yoh no podía evitar sentir un asco hacía su nieto, así que se dio media vuelta  
  
-¡eres una vergüenza para la familia Asakura!- el padre de Yoh sentía lo mismo que el anciano  
  
-yo... lo siento mucho, pero esos son mis sentimientos... ¡y no puedo cambiarlos!  
  
-¡claro que si, y lo harás!, ¡o sino te llegara un castigo que podría llevarte hasta la muerte!  
  
-¡No!, ¡nunca cambiaré mis sentimientos!, ¡¡¡nunca dejaré de amar a Lyserg!!!  
  
-Lyserg ¿eh?, pues más le vale que no se aparezca por aquí, porque le ira muy mal  
  
-y en cuanto a ti... te quedaras encerrado por algún tiempo, ¡a ver si así dejas esas locas ideas!  
  
-¡¡¡no son locas ideas!!!, ¡¡¡es amor, pero quizás ustedes nunca lo han sentido!!!  
  
-¿cómo se puede sentir amor de ese tipo por un hombre?, ¡¡¡no digas ridiculeces!!  
  
-¡¡¡pero!!!!- Yoh se sentía humillado  
  
-¡¡¡no digas mas!!!, ¡¡¡enciérrenlo!!!- El abuelo de Yoh llamó a unos espíritus que se que llevaron a Yoh a la fuerza  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lyserg estaba estudiando en su cuarto, cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío. Morphine se acercó a el muy preocupada  
  
-... presiento que algo malo le paso a Yoh...- Lyserg se había puesto muy nervioso. Morphine al oírlo decir eso salió de la habitación y luego volvió con un teléfono-no puedo llamarlo... seguramente él hasta se olvido de mí...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yoh estaba en una sombría habitación que sólo tenía una cama que no parecía ser muy cómoda  
  
-Lyserg...- Yoh se encontraba sentado en el suelo, casi parecía que su alma se había ido de su cuerpo  
  
-amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
-no... me siento terrible...  
  
-lamento mucho que lo hayan encerrado aquí, es muy injusto, usted no hizo nada malo- el espíritu estaba muy preocupado, sin embargo no sabía que decir para que su amo se sintiera mejor  
  
-para ellos es malo que yo ame a Lyserg... pero esa no es la razón por la que me siento mal, si no que dejé a Lyserg por volver aquí... deje el paraíso por irme al infierno...  
  
-amo Yoh...  
  
-soy un completo idiota, merezco morir por haber dejado a Lyserg sabiendo que nunca más podría tenerlo a mi lado  
  
-no amo Yoh, usted todavía puede estar con Lyserg  
  
-¿tú crees?- Yoh enseguida se sintió un poco mejor  
  
-sí, recuerde que el joven Lyserg le entregó un teléfono, usted puede llamarlo- Yoh recuerda el teléfono y lo saca  
  
-Lyserg... - Yoh mira el teléfono sin saber que Lyserg hacía lo mismo en ese mismo instante...  
  
-¿y lo llamara, amo Yoh?  
  
-creo que sí... pero ¿él me recordara?, seguramente él ya no sabe ni quien soy  
  
-no diga eso amo Yoh, ustedes se aman, y el amor no se olvida tan fácilmente  
  
-creo que tienes razón- Yoh selecciona el único número que estaba guardado en el teléfono y comienza a llamar...  
  
Continuará.....  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sakura Diethel: bueno, ahí está el primer capitulo, ¿les gustó?, espero que sí, y sino... pues trataré de que el próximo capitulo sea mejor. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que dejen review please. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye 


	2. chap 2

Sakura Diethel: Konnichiwa!, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de **sufriendo por tu amor**, y este fic tiene reviews?!, reviews para mí?! Son muy amables ^-^

_Reviews:_

**Kini-chan**:

_Konnichiwa Sis!, que bueno que te gustó ^-^, si, Yoh y Lyserg se ven muy tiernos, gracias por darme ánimos, espero que te guste este capi n_n_

**S.A.T.A.N.I.C**:

Hi,Gracias por tu review ^-^, me agrada que pienses que el fic esta genial, y en cuanto a lo de ponerle más angst, pues debes saber que este es mi primer fic con algo de eso, así que soy una principiante u_u, bueno espero que sigas leyendo, porque habrán escenas trágicas, pero no te aseguro que sean tan seguidas

**Alyson**:

Hola, está chidisimo?, bueno no creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias n_n, bueno no te hago esperar más, aquí está el segundo capi, espero que lo disfrutes ^-^

**KaAn**:

_Hi, el primer Yoh/Lyserg que lees?, bueno no me sorprende, creo que este es el uno fic que esta dedicado exclusivamente a Yoh y Lyserg ^-^, que bueno que te guste esta pareja, no a muchas personas les gusta (por lo menos que yo conozca), yo tambien odio a Anna ¬__¬, que se muera XD, que bueno que te guste mi fic ^-^_

**La Llama**:

_Hola,Gracias por el review  ^o^, sí Yoh/Lyserg *-*, bueno espero que sigas leyendo._

Sakura Diethel: espero que me disculpen, soy muy mala para responder reviews XD, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aquí empieza el segundo capitulo de sufriendo por tu amor, espero que les guste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Yoh... -Lyserg seguía mirando el teléfono cuando de pronto comienza a sonar-... ¡¿Yoh?!, pero... ¿por qué me estará llamando?, ¿será que lo que me prometió lo cumplió?-Lyserg se había puesto muy contento, pero no sabía si debía contestar el teléfono. Mientras, Morphine no podía evitar moverse de un lado a otro como diciéndole a Lyserg que contestara pronto.-¿... hola?

-¡Lyserg!, ¿me recuerdas?

-¡Yoh, eres un idiota, como no te voy a recordar si yo te amo, eres un insensible!-Lyserg comenzó a sollozar

-Lyserg, lo siento, no llores, ¿sí?

-...está bien... –Lyserg comenzó a calmarse-... pero, ¿por qué has llamado?

-porque me hacía falta escuchar tu voz, necesitaba tenerte cerca de alguna manera- Yoh comenzó a escucharse triste

-Yoh..., pero, ¿cómo hiciste para poder hablar conmigo?, ¿qué hay de Anna?, además te oyes muy triste...

-Anna... pues gracias a ella estoy encerrado en una tenebrosa habitación

-¿encerrado?, pero... –Lyserg comenzaba a preocuparse

-¿qué porqué me encerraron?, pues lo que sucedió fue que yo no podía ocultar mi sufrimiento por estar lejos de ti, así que un día ella ya no soportó más que me portara indiferente con ella, así que me exigió que le dijera que me sucedía y yo no aguanté más y le dije que no la amaba, entonces ella se lo dijo a mi familia y allí se enteraron de que yo te amaba a ti mi dulce Lyserg, que latosa historia ¿no lo crees?- Yoh hizo su característica risita

-ay Yoh..., tú sabías que esto ocurriría si se lo decías a tu familia, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-porque no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, tú lo sabes, además prefiero esto a que me hicieran casarme con Anna

-todo esto es por mi culpa... ¡te dije que te olvidaras de mí!

-no me puedes pedir que haga eso, tu sabes que me es imposible

-Yoh... no sabes cuanto lo siento... –Lyserg comenzó a llorar

-no llores mi Lyserg, esto no es tu culpa, es culpa mía por ser un tonto y no irme contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad

-no, claro que es mi culpa..., por eso iré a rescatarte

-¡no Lyserg!, puede ser muy peligroso, no quiero que te hagan daño

-no me digas que no, porque lo haré de todas formas, no puedo permitir que te hagan esto, porque te amo

-yo te amo a ti, Lyserg, por eso no puedo permitir que te arriesgues, además ni siquiera sabes donde estoy- Yoh hizo su risita

-je, aún no, pero puedo localizarte con mi radiestesia- Lyserg imitó la risita de Yoh- así que no me podrás decir que no vaya

-¡rayos!, bueno, aunque te diga que no, aún así lo harás...

-bien, entonces iré por ti ahora mismo- Lyserg se había puesto muy contento al saber que podría volver a ver a Yoh

-está bien, Lyserg, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, porque si te pasa algo por mi culpa, lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida

-está bien Yoh, adiós amor, nos vemos pronto

-adiós mi amor- Yoh cuelga el teléfono. Ahora estaba mucho más animado, porque podría ver a Lyserg, pero él sabía que corría un grave peligro.

-Amo Yoh, ¿qué le dijo el joven Lyserg?

-él vendrá por mí, Amidamaru

-pero, amo Yoh...

-lo sé, él corre peligro al venir hasta aquí..., pero él me ama, así que aunque le diga que corre peligro, él no me hará caso, yo haría lo mismo por él si estuviera en esta situación, porque yo lo amo-Amidamaru comienza a llorar

-¡Amo Yoh!, ¡que afortunado es al tener a alguien a quien amar y que a la vez lo ame a usted

-ya, Amidamaru, no llores- Yoh de pronto presiente que alguien los esta observando- Amidamaru, alguien nos estaba observando...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-conque se trata de Lyserg... –un pequeño espíritu estaba frente a Anna, y este le comentaba todo lo que había hecho Yoh desde que lo encerraron-ese maldito inglés me las pagará...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¡Morphine!-La hadita respondió al llamado de su dueño rápidamente- nos vamos a Japón- La hadita se puso muy contenta, porque sabía que eso significaba que Lyserg podría estar con Yoh- podré ver a Yoh si tu me ayudas a salvarlo- Morphine enseguida puso cara de confundida- así es, me tienes que ayudar a salvarlo, la historia te la contaré en el avión, tú no te preocupes- Lyserg le sonrió a su hada para que ésta no se preocupara.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Lyserg seguramente vendrá aquí por Yoh, así que iré por él al aeropuerto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el amor de Yoh, ¿no?- Anna se ríe diabólicamente mientras empieza a invocar a un espíritu- pero primero tengo que asegurarme que Yoh no le avise a su lindo inglés...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¡Amo Yoh!-Amidamaru volaba lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, lo espíritus de Anna eran más veloces

-¡no molestes!- Anna amarró a Amidamaru para que este no pudiera interferir en sus planes. Los espíritus de Anna estraron en la habitación oscura he inmediatamente tomaron a Yoh.

-¡¿Anna, que haces?!- Yoh no entendía por qué Anna le ordenó a esos espíritus que lo amarraran

-¡cállate, yoh!, ¡déjenlo inconsciente para que no haga nada en nuestra contra!- inmediatamente los espíritus empezaron a darle una serie de golpes a Yoh hasta dejarlo sin conocimiento

-ja, ahora el pobre inglés no podrá salvarse...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyserg se encontraba en el aeropuerto, el avión estaba a punto de partir. Lyserg no podía evitar mostrarse emocionado y a la vez muy feliz, porque pronto podría estar junto con su Yoh.

-Morphine, estoy muy feliz, falta muy poco para que pueda reunirme con Yoh- Lyserg estaba en un asiento que daba a una de las ventanas del avión. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y se podían ver las primeras estrellas- las estrellas... me recuerdan mucho a Yoh... ya quiero llegar a Japón...

Continuará...

Sakura Diethel: pobre inglés... no sabe lo que le espera en Japón..., ¿les gustó este capi?, ya se que está cortito, pero es que creo que mi inspiración quiere tomar vacaciones XD (otra vez), bueno espero publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto, hasta entonces, bye n_n


	3. chap 3

Saku-chan: konnichiwa!, Disculpen por la espera, pero aquí está! por fin el capítulo 3 de este fic ^^...

Yoh: ya era hora... u_u

Saku-chan: y tú qué haces aquí?

Yoh: pues vine a ver como te estaba quedando el fic...

Saku-chan: y que te parece Yoh? *-*

Yoh: ...... genial!!!, sobretodo, porque estamos mi adorado Lyserg y yo ^-^

Lyserg: sí, esta grandioso!

Saku-chan: Lys!!! mi adorado inglecito! *o* (Saku-chan corre a abrazar a Lyserg) 

Lyserg: o///o

Yoh: hey!, mantén la distancia no ves que ahora es MI Lyserg ¬_¬ (Yoh agarra a Lyserg de un brazo y lo empieza a jalar para que Sakura lo suelte)

Saku-chan: (después de haber estado abrazada a Lyserg un buen tiempo) cierto!, verdad que en mi fic tiene que ser tuyo ^^ (Saku-chan suelta a Lyserg, y como Yoh lo estaba jalando tan fuerte, Lyserg e Yoh se cayeron, y Lyserg quedó arriba de Yoh, y sus rostros estaban muy próximos) uuuyyy!, chicos... este no es lugar para que hagan esas cosas...

Lyserg: qué? (Lyserg aún no se percataba de que estaba encima de Yoh)

Yoh: Lyserg...

Lyserg: sí?

Yoh:... podrías quitarte de encima?

Lyserg: (por fin se da cuenta de como estaba) o///o lo siento mucho Yoh! (Lyserg se para rápidamente) no me había dado cuenta

Saku-chan: esa no te la crees ni tú, apuesto que te hacías el tonto solo para estar un rato más cerca de Yoh ¬___¬

Lyserg: ^///^

Saku-chan: ves como si es cierto ¬__¬

Yoh: ya déjalo en paz (Yoh abraza a Lyserg)

Lyserg: Yoh... ( Yoh y Lyserg se van a su mundo lleno de cosas lindas y románticas e ignoran por completo a la autora)

Saku-chan: hey!, ya déjense de tonterías y vengan responder reviews! ( Yoh y Lyserg siguen ignorando a Sakura) u_ú (Lyserg e Yoh estaban a punto de darse el más tierno y romántico beso que pudieran imaginar, cuando de pronto aparece Sakura con una manguera y los deja todo empapados) XD!!!

Lyserg: o.o

Yoh: por que hiciste eso? ¬_¬*

Saku-chan: tenía ganas de molestar a alguien, además no es momento para que hagan eso, ya tendrán tiempo para esas cosas ¬__¬

Yoh y Lyserg: ¬__¬*

Saku-chan: ya no me miren así y veamos lo reviews ¬__¬

**Kini-chan_:_**

Saku-chan: Sis! Que bueno que te esté gustando ^^

Yoh: sí, Anna es una malvada... lo sé por experiencia propia u_u

Lyserg: hasta en otros fics me dices droga ¬¬

Yoh: Lyserg, mi cielo, somos lindos! ^^

Saku-chan: bonito?, bueno, tu sabes que mis fics a veces se ponen un poco cursis ^^U

Yoh: la llamada salió un poco cara, pero yo no la pagué ^^', fue mi lindo Lyserg

Lyserg: naa, no fue tan cara ^-^, todo por sentirme más cerca de mi Yoh

Yoh: n///n

Saku-chan: bien, aquí esta el tercer capitulo para ti ^^

Yoh y Lyserg: somos kawaii! ^^

Saku-chan: mmm... matar a Anna?, puede ser, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que termine el fic ^^

**Alyson**_:_

Yoh: no pensé que tantos odiaran a Anna, si es una maldita ¬¬

Lyserg: todos me ven como un pobrecito u_u

Saku-chan: no será porque casi siempre lo eres?

Lyserg: ¬¬

Saku-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también ^-^

**Angie-vive**:

Yoh: o.o...

Lyserg: o.o...

Saku-chan: que les pasa, ya sabían que alguien iba a criticar el fic, o creían que iban a ser puras felicitaciones?

Yoh:... pero yo me veo como un imbécil?, que extraño, nadie había dicho eso

Saku-chan:... mira, te explico lo de la llamada, Anna dejó que Yoh hiciera esa llamada, porque ella quería saber quien era el maldito que le estaba robando a su prometido... que no pensaste en eso?

Lyserg: soy una vieja histérica y teatrera?, por qué lo dices en femenino?, por si no lo sabías soy hombre, no te confundas, y eso de llorar... pues soy sensible, tienes algo contra eso?

Saku-chan: parece que no entendiste... yo no dije que no estaba terminado, simplemente que no lo pude hacer más largo, pero el capitulo dos iba a ser así. Bueno, lamento que no te guste mi estilo de escribir, pero es MI estilo, además me parece extraño... te pones a criticar y tú ni siquiera tienes fic, interesante no?, bueno me gustaría que publicaras uno, porque si te pones a criticar es que se supone que tú escribes de maravilla

Yoh: que lástima que no te guste el fic, bueno, cada cual tiene sus gustos, así que bye!, que te vaya bien y no sigas leyendo si vas a puro criticar ¬___¬

**Minako-chan**:

Saku-chan: konnichiwa!, Minako-chan ^_^, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic

Lyserg: no creí que a tantos les gustara el Yoh/Lyserg

Yoh: bien!, somos aceptados en la sociedad

Lyserg: te olvidas de los fans del Yoh/Anna u_u

Yoh:... cierto, maldita Anna ¬¬

Saku-chan: bien, aquí está el tercer capitulo, con un poquito de atraso ^^U

Yoh: poquito?, no seas desvergonzada te has demorado mucho en publicar este capitulo ¬__¬

Saku-chan: no me hables así ¬__¬, ah sí, Minako-chan les manda besos

Yoh: ^///^ gracias, Minako-chan

Lyserg: n///n besos para ti también

**La Llama**:

Saku-chan: o.o, es cierto, me he olvidado un poco de hacerlos sufrir..., chicos, en este capitulo sufrirán XD

Lyserg: por qué será que a todos les gusta verme sufrir? T.T

Saku-chan: porque te ves tan kawaii *-* (Saku-chan abraza a Lyserg)

Yoh: ¬__¬, oye suéltalo

Saku-chan: ya Yoh, no te pongas celoso (Saku-chan suelta a Lyserg y este cae a suelo)

Lyserg: @__@, ya casi me estaba ahogando

Saku-chan: en este capitulo sufrirán, te lo aseguro ^-^

Yoh y Lyserg: T__T

**Sweet Kaoicita Shirou**:

Saku-chan: wow!, por fin me dejaste review, sis!,sí, no te gustan los yaoi, quizás tuviste que ver a Lyserg como una chica para que no te diera tanto asco XD

Lyserg: otra más ¬¬, que les pasa, yo no soy mujer!

Saku-chan:... romántico, dulce y tierno..., no quieres decir cursi?, bueno todo aquello se acabara para estos dos, porque ha llegado la hora de hacerle honor al título

Lyserg: y yo pensé que tú me querías T.T

Saku-chan: sí te quiero Lyserg, pero en este fic tienes que sufrir...

Lyserg: al igual que en casi todos los demás de otros autores u_u

Saku-chan: bueno, sé que no te gusta esta pareja

Yoh: como puede ser!, el Yoh/Lyserg es genial!

Saku-chan: pero que se le puede hacer, a ella no le gusta el yaoi... Gracias sis, que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir n///n. Un 100 para el fic?, weee!, gracias sis ^^, aunque yo sé que no es as

Yoh: ¬__¬ que te pasa, tu sabes que esta genial

Saku-chan: no es para tanto

Lyserg: u_u...

**Sakurita**:

Yoh: ves que está genial, tu amiga te dejó review porque dice que este fic merecía más, y tú diciendo que no es para tanto

Saku-chan: yo enojada o triste?, naaa como crees n_nU

Lyserg: sí, la del review de 'crítica' es tonta

Saku-chan: no digas eso Lyserg, no es tonta, simplemente no le gusto este fic que todos dicen que esta genial

Yoh: entonces no le gusta lo bueno?

Saku-chan: nadie a dicho que este fic es bueno

Lyserg: no eh?, entonces porqué no leemos los otros reviews?

Saku-chan: ya!, esta bien, dejen de hablar del otro review, que estamos en este

Yoh y Lyserg: ok

Saku-chan: ok, bueno, eso seria todo, gracias por tu review ^-^ 

Yoh: esos son todos, no?

Saku-chan: mmm... sí, ahora... a sufrir! XD

Lyserg: T.T

Saku-chan: Lyserg, tu sabes que no te haré sufrir...

Lyserg: de verdad?

Saku-chan: no me dejaste terminar, yo iba a decir que no te iba a hacer sufrir tanto

Lyserg: u_u

Saku-chan: bien, no los hago esperar más, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de **sufriendo por tu amor** ^-^

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¡Amo Yoh!, ¡despierte, amo Yoh!- El espíritu, estaba muy preocupado por su amo, había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo y aún no lograba despertarlo.

Amidamaru sabía que Anna le iba a hacer algo terrible a Lyserg, y tenía que decírselo cuanto antes a Yoh para que pudiera advertirle a Lyserg que corría un grave peligro.- Amo Yoh...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Así que tú puedes ayudarme con mi venganza... - Anna, estaba en un cuarto hablando con una chica más grande que ella, era una chica muy linda, pero también muy misteriosa.

-Así es..., pero también necesitamos la ayuda de Hao...

-Ah,  por eso no te preocupes..., yo me encargaré... - Anna tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro- Ese maldito inglés no se imagina lo que le espera...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-Todo está rodeado por la oscuridad... – la voz de Yoh se escuchaba con eco-... ¿en donde estoy?...- Todo estaba muy oscuro, Yoh se podía ver a sí mismo, pero todo lo demás era negro_

_-¡Yoh, ayúdame!- de pronto aparece la figura de Lyserg, pero no estaba bien, el pequeño inglés estaba con su ropa rasgada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y estaba atado con algo que parecía ser una cuerda roja, pero se veía que era muy dura y estaba hiriendo a Lyserg._

_-¡Lyserg!- Yoh se quedó paralizado... ¿quien le había hecho eso a Lyserg?. Yoh sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al inglés para ayudarlo, sin embargo un péndulo de cristal igual al de Lyserg le impidió acercarse. Yoh miró a Lyserg, el inglés estaba totalmente en shock, entonces Yoh miró hacía donde debería estar la persona que lanzó el péndulo- ¡pero si tu eres...!- Yoh no puedo terminar, debido a que enseguida esa persona empezó a atacarlo- ¡¡AH!!- el péndulo logró dañarle el brazo, Yoh no podía defenderse, no tenía ni a Amidamaru ni a Haru-Same en ese momento-¡¡AH!!- Yoh estaba recibiendo repetidos ataques, estaba sangrando mucho, no podía más. De pronto, al no poder escapar más, Yoh fue atrapado por el péndulo, Yoh cayó al suelo... - ¿por qué haces esto...?- Yoh miró los ojos de ese sujeto, pero esos ojos no brillaban, parecían estar sin vida- tú no eres humano... tú eres..._

_-¡¡AH!!- Al escuchar el gritó de Lyserg, Yoh volteó a verlo, Lyserg parecía inconsciente y junto al él estaba... –¡Anna!_

_-Yoh... que bien te ves así... te ves como el completo inútil que eres... –Anna muestra una sonrisa diabólica_

_-¿Por qué nos haces esto?- Yoh aún tenía el péndulo amarrado en su cuello, así que le costaba trabajo hablar_

_-¿Por qué lo hago?, ¿no crees que la respuesta es muy fácil?, les hago esto, porque tú me humillaste y me engañaste con este imbécil, ¡así que ambos me las pagarán!- Anna se aleja de Lyserg y se dirige hacía el extraño sujeto- mata a Diethel... – el sujeto soltó a Yoh y luego se preparó para disparar el péndulo directo al corazón de Lyserg_

_-¡¡No!!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¡¡No!!- Yoh se levanta rápidamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sentía dolor en el cuello

-¡Amo Yoh!, ¿qué le sucede?

-¿Eh?- Yoh mira a su alrededor y  se da cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla... - Amidamaru... ¿qué sucedió?

-¡Amo Yoh, debe avisarle al joven Lyserg que corre grave peligro!

-¿Qué?

-La señorita Anna planea algo muy malo contra Lyserg, cuando él llegue al aeropuerto de Japón, la señorita Anna estará allí y lo atacar

-Maldita..., debo avisarle a Lyserg- Yoh saca el teléfono y busca el número de Lyserg, de pronto, cuando lo iba a marcar, aparece uno de los espíritus de Anna, le quita el telefono a Yoh y lo rompe- maldito espíritu... - Yoh estaba dispuesto a atacar al espíritu, pero cuando iba a hacer la fusión de almas, el espíritu se fue muy rápido por lo asustado que estaba- y ahora como le avisaré a Lyserg...

-Amo Yoh... – Yoh bajó la mirada... no podía evitar sentirse mal, porque iban a atacar a Lyserg y, según él, todo era por su culpa...

-¡Ya sé!, esta es la única solución... Amidamaru, tú tendrás que ir hasta el aeropuerto para avisarle a Lyserg y ayudarlo para que Anna no le haga daño

-Está bien, amo Yoh, yo iré- Amidamaru atraviesa la pared de la oscura habitación

-Lyserg...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Lyserg ya debe estar por llegar al aeropuerto... será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, Kaoi

-Si, Anna, no queremos hacer esperar al pequeño inglés..., por cierto..., ¿ya contactaste a Hao?

-Aún no, además todavía no lo necesitamos...

-Anna, ¿cómo harás que Hao nos ayude?, seguramente te pedirá algo a cambio...

-Sí y sé exactamente lo que le gustaría recibir a cambio...

-¿Qué cosa?

-El alma de Yoh...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-Por lo que me indica mi péndulo, Yoh debe estar ahí... –Lyserg se encontraba frente a una enorme casa. Entró en ella con mucho cuidado, porque seguramente iban a aparecer espíritus para atacarlo y así impedirle llegar hasta donde estaba Yoh, y estaba en lo cierto, enseguida aparecieron unos 10 espíritus, a Lyserg le pareció extraño, porque esos espíritus se veían muy débiles, Lyserg se preparó para lanzar su péndulo, en un solo disparo le dio a todos los espíritus- eran muy débiles..., esto es muy sospechoso, la familia Asakura debe tener espíritus mejores que esos..._

_Lyserg siguió avanzando, y aparecieron 10 espíritus más, estos eran un poco más fuertes que los anteriores, sin embargo, los acabo fácilmente._

_-Con que cada vez son más fuertes... fuertes o no, nada me impedirá llegar hasta Yoh... –Lyserg siguió avanzando, y seguían apareciendo esos espíritus débiles, hasta que de pronto estaba frente a una puerta de color negro. Lyserg usó la radiestesia para ver si Yoh estaba en ese cuarto- aquí está Yoh... - Lyserg trató de abrir la puerta, sin embargo estaba atorada, entonces disparó su péndulo directo hacia la puerta y esta se hizo añicos. Lyserg entró a la habitación, pero estaba todo muy oscuro, se adentró más para buscar a Yoh, pero como no podía ver casi nada, usó su péndulo, este le indicó ir hacia el frente, Lyserg corrió para poder ver a Yoh pronto, después de un rato de estar corriendo, vio a Yoh, pero... estaba tirado en el suelo, su ropa estaba rasgada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre..._

_-¡Yoh!-Lyserg corrió hacia donde estaba Yoh, este parecía estar inconsciente, Lyserg lo estrechó entre sus brazos. De pronto, al rededor  de ellos, se cubrió de llamas, Lyserg se apegó más a Yoh para que las llamas no los alcanzaran, y fue cuando de pronto Lyserg escuchó esa voz..._

_-Pobre inglés, tratando de escapar de mis llamas..._

_-¡Hao!-Lyserg miró con odio al shaman de fuego-¡¿qué le hiciste a Yoh?!, ¡contesta!_

_-Nada, por ahora, sólo está inconsciente, pero pronto él formará parte de mí..._

_-Maldito... ¡eso nunca te lo permitiré!_

_-¡¿Y quien eres tú para impedírmelo?!-Hao le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara a Lyserg, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lyserg iba a caer muy lejos entre las llamas, sin embargo, antes de caer, las llamas desaparecieron._

_-Maldito... ¡¿por qué no me dejaste morir entre las llamas?!, ¡¿no es eso lo que quieres?!_

_-No..., no tendría gracia dejarte morir enseguida..., primero haré que sufras... –Hao apareció rápidamente frente al inglés y lo agarró por el cuello- veamos... ¿qué sería divertido para empezar a hacerte sufrir?... –Lyserg sólo miraba a Hao con odio. Ya se estaba preparando para recibir otro golpe, sin embargo, Hao no lo golpeó, sino que lo besó salvajemente, Lyserg trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Hao era más fuerte que él, ese beso era doloroso, tanto física como sicológicamente, Lyserg no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, quería que eso se acabara pronto, sin embargo, Hao no lo soltaba._

_Yoh volvió en si, trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho, elevó la mirada... y fue cuando vio como Hao estaba besando a Lyserg. Yoh de inmediato fue invadido por la rabia y el odio, olvidándose de cu cuerpo, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hao, estaba dispuesto a matarlo._

_-¡Esta si que no te la perdono, Hao!- Hao al percatarse que Yoh se acercaba, soltó al inglés y lo tiró al suelo_

_-¡No molestes, Yoh!-Hao, con un solo movimiento de manos, envolvió a Yoh en llamas, el shaman de fuego rió malévolamente mientras veía como el cuerpo de Yoh se quemaba. Diethel al ver la escena, se quedó impactado_

_-¡¡Yoh!!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¡¡Yoh!!-Lyserg despertó muy asustado, respiraba agitadamente-... sólo... fue una pesadilla... –Morphine lo veía muy preocupada-Morphine...

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- una auxiliar de vuelo estaba junto a Lyserg, se veía que estaba un poco preocupada

-...Sí, señorita, no se preocupe- Lyserg sonrió para despreocupar a la mujer

-Está bien, ya llegamos al aeropuerto de Japón, tienes que bajar.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyserg estaba por salir del aeropuerto, aún estaba un poco asustado por la pesadilla que había tenido, pero aún así estaba feliz, porque pronto podría ver a Yoh. Morphine aún estaba preocupada por su amo.

-No te pongas así, Morphine, estoy bien- Lyserg le sonríe a su hadita y esta se pone un poco más contenta.

-¡Joven Lyserg!

-¡¿eh?!- alguien decía su nombre, volteo a ver, era el espíritu de Yoh, Amidamaru- Amidamaru, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿donde está Yoh?

-¡Joven Lyserg, debe tener cuidado!, ¡la señorita Anna lo puede atacar en cualquier momento!- el espíritu se veía muy preocupado

-¿Anna?- Lyserg aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto apareció un ejercito de espíritus que amarraron a Lyserg y se lo llevaron por la fuerza.-¡Ah!

-¡Joven Lyserg!

Continuará...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yoh: Lyserg... T.T

Lyserg: Yoh... T.T

Saku-chan: ya dejen de llorar, no fue tan terrible, además solo fueron sueños...

Yoh: pero...

Saku-chan: que si se harán realidad?, tal vez no exactamente, pero puede que sí...

Lyserg: que mala te has vuelto, Sakura T.T

Saku-chan: naa, yo siempre he sido as

Yoh: no, tu otros fics son muy románticos, y justo este tenías que hacerlo así u_u

Saku-chan: ^^U, ya no te pongas as

Yoh: los personajes de Digimon Frontier tienen mucha suerte contigo ¬¬

Saku-chan: jeje ^^U, bueno les gusto este capitulo?, espero que si ^^, lamento haberme tardado tanto u_u

Lyserg: mas vale tarde que nunca, no?

Saku-chan: si Lyserg tienes toda la razón ^^ (Saku-chan abraza a Lyserg)

Yoh: ¬¬

Lyserg: n///n jeje

Saku-chan: bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Todos: bye ^-^


	4. chap 4

Yoh y Lys: Konnichiwa! ^-^

Saku-chan: n_n

Yoh: Saku-chan está enferma y tiene la voz muy ronca, casi no puede hablar, así que Lys y yo hablaremos en este capi

Saku-chan: achú! (saca un pañuelo y se suena) -_-'

Lyserg: pobrecita u_u, y aún así tienes que ir a la escuela

Saku-chan: @_@

Yoh: (se acerca a Sakura y pone su mano en la frente de Saku-chan) o.o oye, tienes fiebre, no será mejor que te vayas a la cama?

Saku-chan: _ (Sakura se cuelga de Lyserg) *-*

Lyserg: parece que tendremos que traerle la cama hasta acá ^^' (llegan unos hombres con trajes negros y ponen una cama en el escenario)

Yoh: o.o, wow que rápido

Lyserg: bien Saku, acuéstate

Saku-chan: _ (Sakura trata de hacerle entender a Lyserg que no se irá a la cama si él no se va con ella) 

Lyserg: quieres que vaya contigo? o.o

Saku-chan: *__*

Lyserg: ay, está bien (Saku-chan se mete en la cama y luego Lyserg, pero este apenas entro, Sakura lo empezó a abrazar muy fuerte, casi ahogándolo)

Saku-chan: *¬*

Lyserg: @_@

Yoh: oye ¬_¬

Saku-chan: =P (Sakura deja de ahogar a Lyserg y se acurruca junto a él)

Yoh: u_ú (Yoh se sienta a los pies de la cama) bien veamos los reviews

Saku-chan: ^-^

**Kini-chan**:

Lyserg: no tengo la culpa de que mis padres me pusieran el nombre de una droga u_

Yoh: pero si eres muy adictivo, Lyserg ^///^

Saku-chan: (vuelve a abrazar a Lyserg) *¬*

Lyserg: que mala eres kini-san, te gusto el capitulo en donde nos hace sufrir esta u_u

Yoh: te mando fotos de nosotros, Sakura?

Saku-chan: (asiente con la cabeza) *¬*

Yoh: claro que cuidare muy bien a Lys-chan ^///^

Saku-chan: ^-^

Yoh: ...Angie_vive, a esa que le pasa u_

Lyserg: que fic sádico? o.o

Yoh: no lo recuerdas?, es ese aquel en donde... (Yoh recuerda que en ese fic le puso a Lyserg sus audífonos naranjas, porque no era apto para menores XD ^^U)

Lyserg: ... en donde...?

Yoh: no nada Lyserg, será mejor que no lo sepas ^^U

Saku-chan: XD (si pudiera hablar ya se lo hubiera dicho a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ?

Yoh: ^^U

Saku-chan: *-* (leyendo que los shamanes tienen que besarse)

Lyserg: n///n ( Yoh se acerca a Lyserg, ambos tenían las mejillas muy rojas, estaban muy muy cerca, pero nunca se decidían a besarse)

Saku-chan: u_u (Saku-chan como estaba cerca de ellos, se levanto un poco y con sus manos empujo las cabezas de los shamanes)

Lyserg: o///o

Yoh: o///o, por que hiciste eso ¬///¬

Saku-chan: XD

Yoh: es cierto, no puedes hablar, toma (Yoh le pasa un lápiz y un papel para que le escriba)

Saku-chan: (empieza a escribir) u_u (le pasa el papel a Yoh)

Yoh: 'porque se demoraban mucho'... ¬¬

Saku-chan: XD ( trata de indicarle a Yoh que le pase otro papel)

Yoh: toma (le pasa el papel)

Saku-chan: (comienza a escribir) ^-^

Lyserg: (Lyserg toma el papel) 'háganlo de nuevo, pero esta vez no se demoren un siglo' ·///· (Yoh se acerca una vez más a Lyserg, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse un siglo así, lo beso enseguida muy tiernamente, ambos estaban muy, pero muy sonrojados)

Saku-chan: *¬* (Sakura saca un letrero de no-se-donde y en el decía con letras muy grandes: I love Yoh/Lyserg!)

Lyserg: (se dejan de besar) n///n

Yoh: ^///^

Saku-chan: (suelta el letrero y abraza a los dos shamanes) *___*

**Sakurita**:

Yoh: hola

Saku-chan: ^^UUU

Yoh: ves, te demoras mucho Sakura ¬__¬

Lyserg: pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo, con un siglo de retraso ^^'

Saku-chan: ¬¬

Yoh: lamentamos decírtelo, pero parece que el chiste de esta historia es hacernos sufrir

Lyserg: u_u

**La Llama**:

Yoh: que les pasa, lo único que quieren ver es nuestro sufrimiento ¬¬

Saku-chan: XD

Lyserg: aquí esta el capitulo 4, y creo que en este también sufriremos T.T

**S.A.T.A.N.I.C**:

Saku-chan: ^-^

Lyserg: o.o, como alguien puede amar al maldito asesino Hao _

Yoh: o.o'

Saku-chan: (haciendo señas para que Yoh le pase otro pedazo de papel)

Yoh: toma, Saku (Yoh le pasa el papel)

Saku-chan: (mostrando el papel que dice: 'no te preocupes, gracias por el review, que bueno que te parezca un buen fic') ^-^

Yoh: bien, no tendrás que esperar más, aquí está el chap 4

**Aguila Fanel**:

Lyserg: otro fan de la pareja! ^-^

Saku-chan: *-*

Yoh: se nota que estas desesperada por poder hablar, Saku

Saku-chan: T.T

Lyserg: solo te digo, que en este fic todo puede pasar, tal vez a Saku le de por hacer un final muy malo o muy lindo, todo depende de ella u_u

Saku-chan: n_n

Yoh: tienes que acostumbrarte que ella tarda un poco en actualizar ^^U

**Clau-chan**:

Saku-chan: (pidiéndole a Yoh más pedazos de papel)

Yoh: ten (Yoh le pasa una hoja más)

Saku-chan: _ (Sakura trata de decirle a Yoh que es muy poco)

Yoh: u_ú, toma (Yoh le pasa una bolsa llena de cuadernos)

Saku-chan: o_o (toma una hoja y empieza a escribir)

Lyserg: de donde sacas tanto papel, Yoh? o.o

Yoh: sabia que Sakura trataría de decir algo, así que vine preparado y traje muchos cuadernos ^^

Lyserg: no crees que con uno bastaba? ._.

Yoh: bueno, mejor que sobre a que falte, no crees Lys-chan?

Lyserg: si tu lo dices...

Saku-chan: u_u (muestra el papel) 'clau-chan, no es por ser pesada, pero no crees que deberías mejorar un poco tu ortografía?, no es que la mía sea la mejor del mundo ^^U, pero me costo entender un poco tu review' ^^U

Lyserg: (lee el review sin prestarle atención a lo que dice) o.o... es cierto, quizás estaba escribiendo rápido..., (le pone atención al review) un momento... u_ú, respóndelo tú, Yoh...

Yoh: por qué?, cual es el problema con el review? (Yoh lo lee) ¬_¬

Saku-chan: (mostrando otro papel) 'nadie trata mal a mi Usagi-Lys!' ¬¬*

Lyserg: Usagi-Lys? o.o

Yoh: y que si quisiéramos tener hijos? ¬_¬*

Lyserg: en primer lugar... si no te gusta el yaoi,..., por que rayos leíste este fic?

Yoh: y que si soy gay?..., lastima que no te guste Lys-chan, porque él es muy lindo *-*

Lyserg: hey ¬_¬, nadie te ha dado permiso para besar a Yoh u_

Saku-chan: (mostrando un papel otra vez) 'sí, Lyserg en este fic es el novio de Yoh, así que tienes que pedirle permiso a él antes de darle besos a Yoh' ¬¬*

Yoh: (Lyserg abraza posesivamente a Yoh) n///n

Saku-chan: (ya no pondré más "mostrando un papel", porque es obvio, ok?) 'el Yoh/Anna quizás es TU pareja preferida, pero la mía no lo es' u_ú*

Yoh: yo odio a Anna, y no hables de otros fics, porque estamos en este, ok?

Saku-chan: ' y que si estoy contradiciendo la historia?, para eso son los fics, no?, para escribir lo que uno desee' u_u

Yoh: Hanna..., ay Dios..., en este fic ni siquiera existe u_

Saku-chan: o.o ' pero que ideas!, este es un Y-O-H-/-L-Y-S-E-R-G!!!, como crees que voy a dejar al pobre Yoh con la bruja de Anna, no soy tan mala como para hacer eso'¬¬*** 

Yoh: y si eres tan odiosa como Anna, no creo que funcione ponerme contigo u_

Lyserg: ¬¬*

Yoh: Lyserg no arruinó nada, él me salvo de casarme con esa bruja *-*

Saku-chan: 'Usagi-Lys no es un gay asqueroso' ¬¬***** (Sakura abraza a Lyserg)

Lyserg: Saku-chan, no te alteres tanto que vas a comenzar a toser y te va a dar fiebre

Saku-chan: (justo como lo dijo Lyserg: empezó a toser) =_='

Lyserg: u_uU será mejor que te quedes tranquila ahí acostada, no sentada en la cama ¬__¬ (Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y además estaba destapada)

Saku-chan: ^^U (Sakura se acuesta)

Lyserg: y no te vas a cubrir con las frazadas?

Saku-chan: 'hazlo tu Usagi-Lys' *__*

Lyserg: que más puedo hacer u_u' (Lyserg toma las frazadas y cubre a Sakura)

Saku-chan: 'eres un amor, Usagi-Lys' *__* (Sakura abraza a Lys y le da un besito en la frente)

Lyserg: n//n

Yoh: ¬__¬ aprovechada..., u_ú bueno ya comencemos con el fic

Saku-chan: 'gracias por sus reviews!, espero que disfruten el  4to capitulo de **sufriendo por tu amor**' ^-^ (se acurruca junto a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ^//^ a veces eres una niña muy dulce, Saku-chan

Yoh: ¬¬

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¿En... donde estoy?-Lyserg acababa de despertar, se encontraba en una habitación muy pequeña y con muy poca luz, además estaba vacía, y Lyserg estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Al fin despiertas..., inglés... - Lyserg conocía esa voz, no podía equivocarse, era...

-Esa voz..., ¡Anna!

-Efectivamente, pequeño bastardo. Pensé que tardarías más en despertar..., debido a la paliza que recibiste...-Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Lyserg mostraba profundas heridas, sin embargo estas ya estaban cicatrizadas, Lyserg miraba sus heridas.

-Pero... ¿por qué están cicatrizadas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar?

-... Eso no te importa, pero sí llevas algún tiempo aquí... - Anna se acercaba a Lyserg, hasta que quedó enfrente de él, Lyserg no podía evitar mirarla con odio

-... Un momento..., yo estaba con Morphine y Amidamaru, ¿dónde están?, ¿qué les has hecho?

- esos miserables espíritus están bien, ya que ahora son mis sirvientes -Anna rió malévolamente. Lyserg sentía ahora más odio por Anna

-... Maldita..., ¡¿qué le has hecho a Yoh?!- Lyserg trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo sus heridas aún dolían

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Diethel..., Yoh está en una situación parecida a la tuya, incluso se podría decir que peor..., inglés

-¡Maldita!- Lyserg juntó fuerzas para disparar su péndulo directo a Anna

-Un momento, ingles... no te conviene hacer eso, o te puede ir muy mal- Anna tronó los dedos y enseguida apareció un pequeño ejercito de zombies- ¡inmovilícenlo!

-¿zombies?, pero... - Lyserg no pudo terminar, porque enseguida los zombies amarraron y amordazaron a Lyserg

-... bien, ahora sólo falta llamar a Hao- Anna le dio la espalda a Lyserg. Lyserg recordó su sueño y enseguida entró en pánico, pero aún no se explicaba como Anna lograría encontrar a Hao si este había sido eliminado por Yoh-... pronto sufrirás..., Diethel...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Anna..., ¿cómo llamarás a Hao?

-eso es muy sencillo, Kaoi... – Anna tomo su collar-... la primera simboliza mi padre... la segunda simboliza mi madre... la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y a mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo... ¡aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan levántense!..., ¡si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas, vengan de inmediato!... ¡responde a mi llamado, responde al que te implora o gran Hao Asakura!- Anna y Kaoi se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, esperando a que Hao apareciera, sin embargo este no dio ninguna señal

-... ¡y ahora qué?, no lograste que Hao apareciera... - Kaoi seguía mirando a Anna, pero esta vez decepcionada

-es extraño..., sí está muerto debería haber funcionado... - ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas

-¿...Acaso me buscabas, Anna...?- de pronto el shamán del fuego apareció detrás de la rubia, y esta no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo

-¡...Hao...!- Anna volteó- ¡¿no que estabas muerto?!

-já, eso es lo que les hice pensar a todos ustedes, sin embargo logré escapar del ataque de Yoh...

-... pues eso ahora me es muy bueno

-vaya, la prometida de Yoh que me quería muerto ahora se alegra de verme aquí, ¿qué te pasa Anna?

-... yo no soy la prometida de Yoh...

-oh, es cierto, Yoh te cambió por el pequeño inglés- Hao comenzó a reír, y Anna no pudo evitar mirarlo con rabia

-deja de hablar estupideces y déjanos explicarte para que te necesitamos- Kaoi miraba a Hao muy seria 

-y esta chiquilla, ¿quien es?

-soy Kaoi, una shaman taoista, y no soy ninguna chiquilla, Hao

-vaya, que mujer tan rebelde- a Hao nunca una chica le había hablado así, sin embargo no estaba molesto

-no, no lo soy, pero no tolero que me traten de chiquilla

-está bien, como quieras... –Hao volteó a ver a Anna- y... Anna, ¿para que me estabas llamando?

-necesitamos tu ayuda para... - Anna no pudo continuar, porque enseguida Hao la interrumpi

-ah, ya se, quiere que destruya al inglecito y a tal vez a Yoh

-sí, Hao, pero para hacer sufrir aún más al inglés, necesitamos que nos traigas... el cuerpo de Liam Diethel...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-...¿qué paso?...- Yoh, al igual que Lyserg, se encontraba en una habitación oscura-... no recuerdo nada... – Yoh se levanto del suelo-... ¿Amidamaru?, ¿en donde estás?... –Yoh siguió llamando a su espíritu, sin embargo este no aparecía-... ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡él fue a buscar a Lyserg!, ¡rayos!, Anna seguramente atrapo a Lyserg... seguramente... ¡no!, no pudo haber hecho eso... ¡tengo que salir de aquí, debo buscar a Lyserg!- Yoh, aunque no podía ver nada, empezó a correr buscando una puerta

-... ¿A donde crees que vas, Yoh?- Yoh se detuvo

-¿¡quién es!?, ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!- una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se apareció frente a Yoh- ¿quien eres?

-...yo pues ahora soy tu peor pesadilla, soy Kaoi Shirou- Kaoi miro a Yoh con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esos ojos se parecían mucho a los de Lyserg, e Yoh no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos- ¿por qué me miras así?... ah, ya veo, mis ojos te recuerdan a los de Lyserg..., pues te aconsejo que vayas olvidándote de él, porque seguramente no lo volverás a ver...

-tú... tú eres..., seguramente estas ayudando a Anna a hacernos sufrir a Lyserg y a mí...

-así es Yoh..., y tu sufrimiento empezará pronto...

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué es tan importante separarme de Lyserg?

-separarlos, pues a mí eso me da lo mismo, yo hago esto, simplemente, porque me gusta ver sufrir a las personas, no importa de quien se trate- la chica rió malévolamente- Además, tú familia me hizo algo terrible cuando yo era todavía muy pequeña, por eso reflejare mi furia en ti... y como quiero verte sufrir, quiero que veas esto- la chica trono los dedos- ¡Amidamaru!

-¡¿qué?!- Amidamaru apareció junto a la chica, pero él ya no era un espíritu, era un zombie- ¡¿qué le hiciste a Amidamaru?!

-reconstituí su cuerpo y lo convertí en un zombie, así me será más útil... - la chica hizo de nuevo su tenebrosa risa

-tu no eres shaman... eres el diablo...

-gracias por el cumplido..., ahora..., Amidamaru, ya que eres un asesino, ¿por que no agregas una victima más a tu extensa lista?, ¡atácalo, Amidamaru!- Amidamaru se preparó para hacer su técnica "cuchilla de buda" y le dio con todas sus fuerzas a Yoh, este trató de esquivar el ataque, sin embargo estaba herido y no pudo escapar de la técnica

-¡¡¡AH!!!- la técnica fue tan fuerte, que impulsó a Yoh muy lejos, sin embargo, como la habitación era pequeña, Yoh se golpeó con una de las paredes y luego cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre

-Yoh... sólo te falta un poco más y pasaras a mejor vida... –la chica se acercó a Yoh y lo levanto por el cuello-... y no te preocupes por Lyserg, porque el te seguirá muy pronto... –Kaoi sacó una afilada cuchilla y se preparó para enterrársela a Yoh en el corazón- Muere!- Yoh cerró los ojos preparándose para su fin, sin embargo...

-Espera!, no hagas eso!- La chica se detuvo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Hao

-¡¿qué rayos quieres, Asakura?!- Kaoi se veía muy furiosa, y arrojó a Yoh al piso 

-no seas tan precipitada o lo arruinaras todo...

-como digas... –Kaoi trató de calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas- pero ¿ya conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-claro

-bien, entonces vamos... –antes de salir de la habitación, Kaoi volteo a ver a Yoh-... esta vez te salvaste, Yoh, pero la próxima te mataré...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-¿En donde está el cuerpo?

-no te desesperes, Kaoi- Anna veía que Kaoi estaba de muy mal humor

-Hao me interrumpió en algo muy importante, así que espero que el cuerpo esté en buenas condiciones... no estoy de humor para hacerle muchas modificaciones

-Kaoi... sigo pensando que eres una mujer muy rebelde, y eso me gusta

-deja de hablar Hao y muéstrame el cuerpo de Diethel...

-aquí está... –el espíritu de fuego se acercaba con un ataúd

-... –Kaoi abrió el ataúd-... parece estar bien...

-mas le vale, porque no fue tarea fácil traerlo hasta ac

-bien Anna, sólo necesito que invoques el espíritu de Liam Diethel y lo transfieras a este cuerpo... y después este zombie nos servirá de mucho...

-¿no piensas cambiarle un poco la apariencia?... además apesta- Anna no quería acercarse a ese cuerpo

-no... será mejor que se quede así, además se ve mucho más terrorífico así...

-está bien... –Anna tomó su collar- -... la primera simboliza mi padre... la segunda simboliza mi madre... la tercera simboliza mis hermanos y a mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo... ¡aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan levántense!..., ¡si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas, vengan de inmediato!... ¡responde a mi llamado, responde al que te implora Liam Diethel!- después de decir estas palabras Anna golpeó el cuerpo con su collar- ¿habrá funcionado?... –después de unos minutos, el cuerpo se levant

-bien Liam Diethel... o debo decir, mi padre... ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo, debo decirte que te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste cuando pequeña, pagarás por haber hecho ese trato con los Asakura..., te haré pagar haciendo que mates a mi pequeñito hermano, ya que siempre lo preferiste a él...

-¿hermano?- Hao y Anna no entendían ni una palabra que decía Kaoi, sin embargo ella no les explicó nada. Kaoi seguía mirando el cuerpo del padre de Lyerg, que también era su padre, lo miraba con odio, pero también se podía ver en el rostro de Kaoi algo de tristeza...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyserg seguía tratando de desatarse, pero esos zombies lo habían amarrado muy fuerte. Como no le habían quitado su péndulo, trató de usar la punta para romper las cuerdas, después de varios intentos, logró romper una y en la habitación se escuchó un eco. Lyserg se quedó quieto, tratando de no hacer ruido, porque tal vez podría aparecer Anna sus espíritus y zombies, se quedó así unos minutos, pero como no apareció nadie, siguió rompiendo las cuerdas. Después de unos minutos, Lyserg logró desatarse y enseguida quitó la mordaza, miró sus muñecas, estaban rojas y tenían las cuerdas muy marcadas.

-por fin... –Lyserg suspiró-es extraño... Anna no dejó a nadie para vigilarme... –Lyserg comenzó a caminar, y después de unos segundos vio aparecer una esfera luminosa de color rosa-... ¿y eso?... –Lyserg trató de enfocar mejor aquella esfera luminosa- ¡Morphine!-la hadita se puso muy contenta al ver que su amo la reconoció-¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿que Anna no te capturó?- Morphine hizo señas explicando que logró escapar antes de que la convirtieran en zombie- ya veo... –Lyserg tomó a su hadita- me alegra que estés aquí, Morphine-Ambos sonrieron- Morphine... ¿me ayudas a buscar a Yoh?- la hadita con sus movimientos dijo 'sí'-bien... ¡Morphine!, ¡posesiona este péndulo!-Lyserg comenzó a usar la radiestesia para buscar a Yoh. Después de un rato logró encontrar una puerta, y usó su péndulo para romperla- un momento... esto se me hace muy familiar... -Lyserg se puso a pensar unos momentos y recordó su terrible pesadilla-espero que... esa pesadilla no haya sido una predicción... no, Hao fue derrotado por Yoh, él no está aquí.

Lyserg se asomo por la puerta, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a caminar, aún usando la radiestesia.

-Espero que Yoh esté bien... –Lyserg seguía recorriendo esos oscuros pasillos pensando en Yoph, pero de pronto aparecieron unos espíritus, eran idénticos a los de la pesadilla de Lyserg-no puede ser... –Lyserg temía que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad por completo. Lyserg usó su péndulo para destruir a los espíritus. Lyserg no quería avanzar más, porque tenía miedo de que a Yoh le pasara lo de su pesadilla, pero sabía que tenía que ir a rescatarlo, así que siguió con su camino hasta que encontró la puerta que lo llevaría hasta Yoh. Aún no sabía si debía abrirla o no, tenía miedo, pero sacó valor y con su péndulo rompió la puerta- ¡¿estás ahí, Yoh?!-nadie respondió. Lyserg siguió caminando para buscar a Yoh-Es extraño... mi péndulo indica que está aquí... –Lyserg se quedó mirando su péndulo unos momentos...

-¿Ly... Lyserg?... –La voz de Yoh se escuchaba muy mal

-¡Yoh!-Lyserg encontró rápidamente a Yoh. Lyserg no podía ver a Yoh, por la poca luz, pero como lo toco, se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre

-Me da gusto verte Lyserg... –Yoh estaba muy débil

-Yoh... ¿qué te hicieron?, estás cubierto de sangre...

-una chica que está ayudando a Anna convirtió en zombie a Amidamaru... y lo usó a él para matarme, pero Hao la detuvo antes de que me diera el golpe final...

-Yoh... –Lyserg no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas, y comenzó a abrazar a Yoh- lo siento... todo esto es por mi culpa...

-no Lyserg, esto no es por tu culpa, así que no estés triste, ya verás que todo se solucionará... - Yoh no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras esta vez, pero tenía que buscar la forma de calmar a Lyserg

-... esta bien Yoh... –Lyserg trató de no derramar más lágrimas, pero estaba muy triste, le dolía ver a Yoh en ese estado.

Yoh se dio cuenta que Lyserg aún no se sentía mejor, así que lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en los labios. Lyserg al principio se sorprendió, pero luego cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso. Ambos ya se habían olvidado de todo, solo les importaba el uno al otro, querían quedarse así para siempre, pero esa felicidad pronto será interrumpida...

Continuara...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Saku-chan: por fin lo termine... u_u

Lyserg: oye ¬¬, no que no podías hablar?

Saku-chan: ah?, sí, pero creo que me estoy mejorando gracias a ti, Usagi-Lys *-* (Saku-chan abraza a Lyserg [cuantas veces llevo con esta? XD])

Yoh: apuesto que solo fingías para que Lyserg te cuidara ¬¬*

Saku-chan: por supuesto que no, Yoh, yo si estoy enferma ¬__¬

Yoh: sí claro u_

Lyserg: ella tenía fiebre, tu mismo lo dijiste, Yoh ^^U

Yoh: o.o... es cierto  u_

Saku-chan: por que estas tan molesto conmigo, Yoh-kun? T.T

Yoh: porque eres una aprovechada, ahora Lyserg te quiere más a ti ¬¬

Saku-chan: que celoso eres, Yoh ^^U, tu sabes que Lyseg te ama ^^ verdad, Usagi-Lys? *-*

Lyserg: sip n///n

Yoh: nop, eso no se vale, Saku lo dijo, tu solo le respondes a ella ¬¬

Saku-chan: que terco eres, Yoh u_

Lyserg: tu sabes que yo te amo, Yoh ^///^

Yoh: u///u esta bien, Lys-chan

Lyserg: n///n (Yoh abraza a Lyserg y se quedan muy juntitos)

Saku-chan: *___*, bueno vamos a dejar a estos tortolitos en paz ^^', o.o un momento... esto se parece al dibujo que me hiciste, sis! (sera porque lo estuve mirando como una hora?, o fue más? XD) gracias sis por el dibujo, esta precioso *___* (lo puse como fondo de la pantalla y mi hermana cuando lo vio casi se quería morir XD). Bueno... les gusto este capi?, lo deje en el beso para que tuvieran un momentito feliz..., pero... luego les pasara algo muy malo XD..., eso seria todo por este capi, nos vemos en el siguiente ^^ bye! (Sakura se queda viendo a Yoh y a Lys abrazándose y a punto de besarse..., sin la ayuda de Sakura se quedaran un siglo así solo mirándose? XD)


	5. chap 5

Yoh y Lyserg: Konnichiwa!

Yoh: tal vez les parezca extraño que comencemos nosotros, pero no vemos a Saku-chan por ningún lado

Lyserg: . . a donde se habrá ido Saku?

Saku-chan: Lyserg!!! (véase a Sakura corriendo hacia Lyserg con un traje idéntico al de él) siento haber llegado tarde U

Lyserg: por qué estás vestida como yo, Saku? o.o

Saku-chan: porque... ayer hubo cosplay!!! - y fui disfrazada de ti

Lyserg: qué?! oo

Saku-chan: sip , y la verdad es que descubrí lo terrible que es estar en tu lugar UUU

Yoh: por que dices eso, Sakura?

Saku-chan: porque... todos querían acercarse a mí o.o... todos querían tocarme ... sobretodo unas chicas locas xx

Lyserg: a sí? U

Saku-chan: sí . (Sakura agarra a Lyserg por el cuello) por qué tienes que tener tantas admiradoras?!

Lyserg: lo siento, no es esa mi intención (Lyserg casi está siendo ahogado por Saku, pero luego e cansa y suelta a Lyserg) xx

Yoh: lo mataste, Sakura! O.o (Yoh levanta a Lyserg que había caído al piso casi inconsciente) estas bien, Lyserg?

Saku-chan: claro que está bien, verdad Lys? (Sakura mira a Lyserg a los ojos)

Lyserg (medio despertando)... por que hay un espejo frente a mí? Un momento... desde cuando tengo los ojos café oscuro? o.o (Sakura e Yoh caen al piso estilo anime)

Saku-chan: Lyserg! no tienes un espejo! Soy yo, Sakura ¬¬

Lyserg: lo siento U

Saku-chan: por cierto, Lyserg... ahora tú amas a Hao XD

Lyserg: qué?! OO

Saku-chan: sí U, es que... por un momento se me olvido que tenia que ser tú, así que dije que Hao era muy lindo y que era el mejor XD

Lyserg: XX

Yoh: pues eso sonaría raro viniendo de Lyserg o.o

Saku-chan: pero lo dije ', lo siento Lys

Lyserg: XX

Saku-chan: o.o... parece que ya lo maté oo... bueno, veamos los reviews mientras se recupera '

**Kini-chan**:

Saku-chan: hi sis, siento haberte dicho que no lo harían, es que de verdad así no iba a ser la historia, pero... (Sakura ve a Yoh que tiene a Lyserg en sus brazos) ellos fueron! Ellos me pidieron que les diera su momentito kawaii XD

Yoh: (tratando de despertar a Lyserg) Lyserg...

Lyserg: (casi despertando) maldito Hao... ya verás que algún día te destruiré... yo no amo a Hao xx (muerto otra vez XD)

Saku-chan: creo que traume a Lys-chan XD. Oh, si ella... uú no sé, está loca, pero gracias a ella haremos un fic muy enredado XD. Tienes razón es ilógico (mira de nuevo a Yoh junto a Lyserg) si se ven tan lindos juntos

Lyserg: (ahora si que despierta y se encuentra con el rostro de Yoh) ¡¡¡Hao!!! oo (Lyserg se esconde tras de Sakura)

Saku-chan: qué te pasó, Lys? o.o él no es Hao U

Lyserg: (mira a la persona que lo tenía en sus brazos) ' lo siento, Yoh, pero es que tu sabes que  me puedo confundir, no? U

Yoh: esta bien u

Saku-chan: (mirando a Lys) U... oye, hablan de tu hermana XD

Lyserg: que hermana? o.o

Saku-chan: pobrecito aun no sabe que tiene una hermana XD. No te preocupes sis, en este capi sufrirán y... creo que se estan empezando a portar mal estos dos XD

Yoh y Lys: que? o.o

Saku-chan: dibujo! sis, es que esta muy lindo (lastima que tuve que quitarlo como fondo de pantalla uú) Nos vemos sis -

**Alyson**:

Yoh: conque te dejó en suspenso...

Lyserg: ella es muy buena para eso a veces ¬¬

Saku-chan: U lo siento (mirando a Lyserg) te vas a callar o te recuerdo lo que pasó en el cosplay XD

Lyserg: no gracias, mejor me cayo, Saku-chan U

Saku-chan: mejor dime Saku-Lys... yo soy tú, recuerdas? (Sakura luce su traje) XD

Yoh:pero...

Saku-Lys: ah si, el Lyserg que te corresponde es ese (Saku señala a Lys), y será mejor que no te confundas para que Lys-chan no se ponga celoso XD

Lyserg: u.uU

Saku-Lys: ah!, Alyson, espero que sigas leyendo, ya publique (con no sé cuantos meses de atraso, pero aquí está UU) me dio mucho gusto chatear contigo, espero verte más seguido en el msn U

**AGUILA FANEL**:

Yoh: ves Saku...

Saku-Lys: pero!... yo no soy mala TT (ya!, para que lo niego, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy mala XD)

Lyserg: Saku-Lys, ves, tienes que ser buena con nosotros

Saku-Lys: pero... todos mis fics son así , trataré de que sea feliz el final, pero será a mi modo ok? U

Yoh: u

Lyserg: bien, ya no quedan más reviews, cierto?

Saku-Lys: esperen! No tan rápido!, mi amigo **Yasuki-kun** me pidió que lo pusiera, porque él me deja reviews por msn

Yoh: a si?

Lyserg: sí U

Yoh: y tú como sabes, Lys-chan?

Lyserg: U pues... me la paso todo el día con Sakura... pero no precisamente porque quiera, pero ella es una niña muy linda

Yoh: pues espero que de amigos no pase a algo más, me escuchaste, Lyserg? ¬¬

Lyserg: si Yoh, no te preocupes U

Saku-Lys: gracias Yasuki, me agrada que te guste mi fic , espero que leas este capi, sé que te dije que lo tendría antes del cosplay, pero... no pude T.T, así que después del cosplay no hace mucha diferencia, verdad? XD (tu disfraz estaba genial en serio, igual que el de tu bro ) nos vemos

Yoh: ahora si son todos?

Saku-Lys: yep!, un momento... por que tan apresurado porque esto comienze? ¬¬

Yoh: no es eso, es solo que no me agrada que te pongas "Saku-Lys" eso parece que ustedes fueran pareja o algo así ¬¬

Lyserg: o.o

Saku-Lys: nada de eso Yoh!, no te pongas celoso, Lys es todo tuyo (Sakura toma a Lys por detrás de los hombros y lo pone frente a Yoh) -

Yoh: está bien... uu

Saku-Lys: que celoso te ha vuelto Yoh! ¬¬

Lyserg: (enfrente de Yoh forzado por Sakura, evitando sonrojarse) mmm... no será mejor que comencemos ya?

Saku-Lys: ok, bien, después de una larga espera, aquí los dejo con el fic U, espero que lo disfruten o

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yoh y Lyserg se estaban besando apasionadamente; no les importaba el resto del mundo, solo querían quedarse así para siempre...

De pronto, sintieron unos fuertes golpeteos, muy cerca del lugar en donde estaban ellos, y de inmediato se separaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Lyserg temía que Anna pudiera aparecer

-No lo sé..., tal vez solo se cayeron algunas cosas, que importa-Yoh estaba dispuesto a seguir besando a Lyserg, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar solo con él.

-Yoh... –Lyserg no podía resistirse a Yoh, sin embargo él sabía que no podían seguir así en ese lugar, era demasiado peligroso- Yoh... ya basta, no podemos... - Yoh hizo callar a Lyserg con un profundo beso

-¿Qué no podemos...? –Yoh recostó a Lyserg en el piso y comenzó a besarlo mientras desabrochaba la camisa del chico. Lyserg trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Yoh, simplemente por el peligro que corrían en ese lugar, porque en realidad Lyserg quería que Yoh siguiera. Después de varios minutos tratando de librarse, Lyserg por fin se rindió, Yoh no lo dejaba, y él era más fuerte que Lyserg. Yoh, al ver que Lyserg ya no luchaba más, comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Lyserg comenzaba a sonrojarse notoriamente al tener a Yoh tan cerca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sin embargo, como fue tan silenciosamente, Yoh no se percató de ello, sin embargo el chico de ojos verdes sí, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque otra vez fue detenido por el cuerpo de Yoh.

-¡ja!, miren lo que tenemos aquí..., los tortolitos no se pudieron resistir a esto... –Kaoi era la que hablaba, sin embargo junto a ella estaban Hao y Anna.

-vaya, Yoh, no sabía que fueras tan 'adelantado', casi coges con el inglés- se veía que Hao estaba muy divertido con la escena, sin embargo a Lyserg no le gusto para nada que apareciera ahí Hao, y enseguida Lyserg mostró su cara de odio hacia él.

-que asco... –Anna estaba completamente horrorizada con la escena, pensar que Yoh había sido su prometido y luego que estuviera con ese patético inglés, eso simplemente era repugnante para ella.

-Lyserg... –la chica del cabello rosa comenzó a hablar- nadie te dio permiso para que vinieras con Yoh... - la chica miraba seriamente a Lyserg

-maldita... tú fuiste la que dejó a Yoh gravemente herido... – Lyserg ya no podía más, tenía un gran odio dentro de su cuerpo.

-no me digas... si Yoh estuviera tan mal como dices, no hubiera podido ni siquiera tocarte, pequeño Lyserg- La chica hizo una sonrisa muy burlona en su rostro. Lyserg se sonrojo, estaba un poco avergonzado, pero también muy enojado.

-Basta de charla, esto se esta poniendo muy aburrido- Hao caminó hacia Lyserg hasta que sus rostros estuvieron  muy ceca.- que tal si me divierto un poco contigo, ingles... – Hao, con sus manos, tomó la cara de Lyserg y luego lo besó profundamente.

-¡Lyserg!- Yoh, con dificultad, trató de que Hao soltara a Lyserg, sin embargo este se cubrió con una pantalla de fuego- ¡rayos!, ¡maldito, Hao!

-Bien, Yoh, mientras Hao se encarga de tu inglés, nosotras nos encargaremos de ti- Detrás de Anna aparecieron todos sus espíritus y zombis, y luego apareció Amidamaru, aún como zombi.

-¿¡No creen que son unas cobardes!?

-¡¿cómo te atreves, Yoh?!- Anna se había sentido muy ofendida con eso, así que iba a ordenar a sus espíritus para que atacaran. Sin embargo Kaoi la detuvo.

-Espera, Anna..., Yoh, ¿por qué dices que somos unas cobardes?

-ustedes solo me atacan, porque saben que yo no podré defenderme, así que eso las hace unas cobardes- Kaoi y Anna guardaron silencio unos minutos.

-mira quien habla de cobardía... –Kaoi bajo la cabeza-... tú y tu familia son todo un grupo de cobardes...

-¿qué dices?

-sí, tu familia, necesitaba detener a Hao lo antes posible, así que estaban contactando a todas las familias de shamanes  más poderosas, entre esas mi familia... la familia Diethel...- La chica iba a continuar, sin embargo Yoh la interrumpió.

-¿Diethel?... entonces... ¡tú eres pariente de Lyserg!- Yoh estaba muy sorprendido, Lyserg nunca le había dicho que tenía a alguien más aparte de sus padres.

-sí, soy su hermana para ser exactos.

-¿Entonces... ¡por qué lo quieres matar!?

-¡porque lo odio!, ¡odio a mi pequeño hermano!, gracias a él mi vida ha sido tan miserable... – la chica estaba triste, sin embargo intentaba ocultarlo.

-pero... –Yoh no entendía porqué la chica odiaba tanto a su hermano, no podía creer que Lyserg le haya hecho algo a ella.

-¡pero nada!, ¡ya me hartaste!, ¡cobarde o no, te destruiré sin que tengas ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar!... ¡Amidamaru!, ¡"Cuchilla de Buda"!- El samurai se puso frente a Yoh y le disparó su fuerte técnica de forma directa, Yoh apenas pudo resistir.- ¡Hao, ya basta!, deja a Lyserg un rato- El fuego desapareció, Hao soltó a Lyserg y este calló al suelo, estaba con la ropa toda rasgada y tenía una serie de heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-y yo que me estaba divirtiendo con el inglecito- Hao se acercó a Kaoi- ¿por qué me detuviste?

-porque hay algo que quiero mostrarle a mi hermano... –La chica rió  malévolamente, casi histérica.-¡Liam Diethel!- El cadáver del padre de Lyserg apareció detrás de la chica. Kaoi se acerco a Lyserg, aún tirado en el suelo, y lo levantó del cuello.-hola Lyserg, ¿quieres ver algo que te dejará impactado?- Kaoi sonrió, pero al parecer lo hacía fingidamente.

-¿qué quieres?, ¿tú quién eres?-Lyserg apenas podía hablar, esa chica casi lo estaba ahorcando.

-¿qué acaso no me recuerdas?- Kaoi le apretó el cuello aún más fuerte- Soy tu hermana mayor, pero ahora me he convertido en tu peor pesadilla.-la chica de ojos verdes arrojó a Lyserg al piso muy bruscamente.

-¿hermana?- Lyserg estaba totalmente sorprendido- yo no tengo ninguna hermana, no mientas

-¡claro que no te estoy mintiendo, pequeño miserable!, ¡que tus padres no te hayan hablado de mí es otra cosa!- Lyserg no sabía que decir, tampoco estaba seguro de creerle o no, sin embargo, ella tenía un gran parecido con su madre... – Bien pequeño bastardo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte para que de una vez por todas te mueras de la impresión ¡Liam Diethel!- Lyserg se quedó inmóvil de solo escuchar el nombre de su padre, pero entró en shock cuando vio que detrás de la chica se acercaba el cuerpo de su padre.

-¡¿qué le haz hecho a mi padre?!- fue lo único que Lyserg atinó a decir

-¿qué?, ¿tu padre?- Yoh no pudo creer lo que escuchó, pero no podía distraerse, porque tenía que tratar de escapar de los ataques de Amidamaru y tratar de regresarlo a la normalidad.

-que te parece Liam Diethel... –decía Kaoi mirando al zombi-... aquí tienes a tu queridísimo hijo Lyserg Diethel... –Luego mira a Lyserg- ¿no estás contento de ver a tu padre, Lyserg?- el pobre chico de ojos verdes estaba impactado... esa chica había sacado a su padre de la tumba y lo había convertido en un zombi.

Lyserg estaba completamente paralizado, Kaoi disfrutaba viendo al pobre inglés impactado por lo que le habían hecho al cuerpo de su padre, y Hao solo miraba a Lyserg, esperando la oportunidad para apoderarse de él, sin embargo... Anna, ella estaba muy aparte de toda esa escena, a ella no le importaba para nada el inglés, sin embargo... Yoh...; Anna veía como Yoh trataba de hacer que Amidamaru volviera a ser el fiel espíritu que él conoció, y también como Yoh casi inútilmente trataba de escapar a los ataques de su antiguo espíritu. Anna estaba algo asombrada, Yoh aún resistía, aunque Amidamaru lo siguiera atacando, incluso parecía que Amidamaru se detenía cada vez que Yoh le recordaba sobre la amistad que tenían ellos dos. Anna decía sentir odio contra Yoh, pero no era así... ella lo amaba, tenía un odio en su corazón, sin embargo no era ni por Yoh ni por Lyserg... se odiaba a ella misma por ser tan mala con Yoh, incluso ahora, que ya no son nada. Anna estaba muy pensativa y a la vez triste... había perdido el corazón de Yoh... no, quizás nunca lo había tenido por ser así con Yoh, a ella solo le importaba que su prometido se convirtiera en el rey de los shamanes, Yoh en su viaje nunca pensó en ella, y además encontró el amor verdadero. Anna comenzó a llorar, jamás pensó en lo mucho que Yoh significaba para ella, y ahora se había quedado sola y era todo culpa de ella, y además de todo eso, estaba haciéndole daño a la única persona que había amado de verdad..., ya era hora de detener todo eso...

-¡Yoh!- Anna corrió hacia donde estaban Yoh y Amidamaru. Luego usó su collar para atar al zombi y liberar el espíritu de Amidamaru.

-¡¿qué crees que haces, Anna?!- Kaoi quedó atónita, Anna había liberado a Amidamaru para ayudar a Yoh. Kaoi se acercó a Anna- ¡dime! ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Kaoi tomó a Anna por el cuello- ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¿¡tú crees que convertí a Amidamaru en zombi por nada!?, ¡pues no es así y tú haz convertido mi zombi en un miserable espíritu y en un inútil cuerpo!- Kaoi estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco, y comenzaba a ahorcar a Anna. Yoh no sabía si ayudarla o no, de pronto miró hacia donde estaba Lyserg, y este estaba siendo acosado por Hao nuevamente.

-¡Lyserg!- Yoh no podía correr, estaba agotado, sin embargo avanzaba lo más rápido que podía para ir a ayudar a Lyserg.

-¡Hao, suéltalo!- ordenó Kaoi y este enseguida soltó al inglés

-¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo que quiera con el inglés?

-tú no tienes porqué hacerle eso a mi hermano, tu tarea era otra y ya la cumpliste, puedes ayudarme a matarlos, pero no le hagas eso a Lyserg

-¡rayos!, ¡que mal carácter tiene esta niña!, además no tengo porqué obedecerte- Hao estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que tenía planeado, sin embargo, Kaoi lo tomó por detrás muy fuerte- ¿qué pretendes, niña?

-¡Liam Diethel!, ¡lanza tu péndulo y mata a este sujeto!- el zombi obedeció enseguida, Hao pudo soltarse de Kaoi en el ultimo minuto, sin embargo, el péndulo le atravesó el hombro

-maldita niña... –Hao cayó al suelo, estaba sangrando mucho

-¡ja, ahora morirás!- Kaoi sacó una cuchilla y rápidamente se la enterró a Hao directo en el corazón. Kaoi había quedado cubierta de sangre, pero parecía no importarle. Luego se puso a reír como histérica.

-¡Estás loca!- Anna amarró a Kaoi con su collar por el cuello.

-¡ustedes son los que se rebelaron contra mí!, ¡ahora tendrán que pagar las consecuencias!- Kaoi sacó otra cuchilla y rompió el collar de Anna, luego con el filudo cuchillo apuntó el cuello de Anna- este será tu fin... –Anna cerró los ojos, y a la vez derramo unas pequeñas lágrimas. Kaoi no le enterró el cuchillo, pero le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y cayó enseguida al suelo.- ¡padre, encárgate de ella!- el zombi se acerco a Anna, la tomó por el cuello y luego le atravesó el pecho con el péndulo, el zombi aventó el cuerpo sin vida de Anna muy lejos hasta que chocó con una pared mientras se desangraba. Yoh y Lyserg estaban paralizados, nunca habían visto a alguien tan perverso. Kaoi volteó a ver a Lyserg y a Yoh- no desesperen... pronto les llegará su hora...

Continuará...

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lyserg: OO

Yoh: OO que rayos...?

Saku-Lys: siento si este capi no fue lo que esperaban, pero espero que les haya gustado

Lyserg: que mala...

Yoh: nos vas a matar, Saku?!

Saku-Lys: mmm... pues no sé, tendrán que saberlo en el próximo episodio, esto aún no termina chicos!

Lyserg: creo que más de alguien se quejará de esto u.uU

Saku-Lys: algo más de lo que quieran hablar, mis niños? '

Lyserg: fuiste muy mala!, esta vez si que te pasaste de la raya!

Saku-Lys: oigan!, les hice un favor, mate a Anna! XD

Yoh: tienes razón, pero fuiste muy cruel, además nos dejaste solos con la loca o.o

Lyserg: estoy acostumbrado a estar con locas U (= Lyserg pensando en ciertas autoras XD)

Saku-Lys: si sigues hablando más de alguien te matará Lys XD

Lyserg: UUU

Saku-Lys: bueno, tengo sueño, además este disfraz incomoda un poco XD, espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen review, please!. Cuídense todos...

Yoh, Lys y Saku: Bye bye!


End file.
